


The Father, The Son, and The Sinner

by Pacificrey



Series: These Streets Are Paved With Blood and Gold [1]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Fake Chop, Gen, Vague descriptions of violence, they're Priests (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacificrey/pseuds/Pacificrey
Summary: "The Lord works in mysterious ways, but Brett and Trevor and trying to work with him."After a club explosion leaves Aleks and James sidelined, Trevor and Brett decide to enact revenge: but first, they have to figure out how to find the man.





	1. Proverbs 12:5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was inspired by a headcanon that I saw on someone's tumblr and I never got the url, so if this is your idea, tell me and I can credit you!

_The plans of the just are right; the designs of the wicked are deceit._

 

The picture was grainy and torn, but Trevor had it so ingrained in his head that he didn’t even need to look at it anymore. It was a screenshot from a security camera behind a club, and it clearly showed a bald man with a nice suit, smoking and talking on the phone. Moments after, he detonated a bomb inside, seriously injuring James and Aleks and giving Trevor a nasty concussion. He ran his hands through his hair, feeling the tender bump where his head hit the pavement, wincing in pain.

“Let me see that bastard again.” Brett grits his teeth and reaches over the middle console. Trevor gladly hands the picture over, as Brett was trying to focus on driving and looking at the picture at the same time.  
He swerves a little and Trevor grabs at the edge of the seat.

“Brett,” he warns, and Brett grumbles before handing the picture to Trevor and focusing back on the road. They turn their car down the street into a nice neighborhood, and Trevor rolls his window down. “Which house is his?” he asks, admiring the nice lawns and big houses.

“That’s the thing,” Brett said, slowing the car and turning off onto another side road. “We were able to track his phone to this…area, but that is close as we’ve gotten. He’s gone dark since then.” The neighborhood seemed eerily quiet, and the car’s tires were making too much noise on the new asphalt.

“How are we going to find him then?” Trevor asks, looking back at Brett.

“I don’t know kid,” Brett answers, looking at Trevor. He saw the desperation and anger in his eyes. Brett thought quickly. “You got any ideas? I’d be up for anything.”

 

\---

 

“Lindsay! Who the fuck ordered something?” Brett yelled across the warehouse. Lindsay pokes her head around the corner as Brett stacks another Amazon box, a confused look on his face. She just shrugs.

“I don’t know,” she said, uninterested. “You probably ordered them a few days ago, there was a weird charge on the card.” Brett inhales sharply and begins to rub the bridge of his nose.

“What was the charge for?” He said, clearly not looking forward to whatever the answer is. Lindsay pauses, clearly enjoying the sight of Brett getting so worked up.

“Clergy outfits.”

“Excuse me?” Brett looks at Lindsay this time. “What the fuck did I order?”

“Well, I don’t know if it was you, but your card ordered a few priest and nun outfits.” Lindsay smiled and shrugged again.  
Brett mutters under his breath.

“Why the fuck would I order this sh-,” He pauses, box cutter in hand. “Fuck. Trevor!” Brett yells, and after a brief pause of silence yells again. “Trevor!” And with that, a sleepy-eyed Trevor walks slowly around the corner, examining the situation in front of him: Lindsey smiling devilishly, leaning on a pile of boxes and Brett, box cutter in hand and clearly upset.

“Dude, what did I do?” He whines, and Brett raises his eyebrows and smiles, gesturing to the boxes.

“What did I say the other night?” Trevor seems to think for a moment before responding.

“I think you said that ‘you’d be up for anything,’” Trevor answers, making air-quotes.

“This is not what I meant,” Brett mutters, slashing open one of the boxes, and holding up a black button-up with a white collar. “Can you imagine me wearing this?” Trevor actually laughs.

"Hey, in the moment, you said it was a good idea!" Brett groans over Trevor's giggles.

"For a moment I thought it was a good idea!" Brett yells back. Lindsay laughs under her breath and goes back to her desk, leaving Trevor alone with Brett. "Fine," Brett takes a breath. "If we already have these...outfits, we might as go with your plan," he says quietly. Trevor looks at Brett in surprise.

"Wait, really? I didn't think you'd actually be on board?"

"Ehh, might as well try it out right? What's the worst that could happen?"


	2. Ben Sira: 39:18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Lord works in mysterious ways, but Brett and Trevor and trying to work with him."
> 
> With a plan in place, Brett and Trevor begin their search. But no plan is complete without a few hitches.

_ He has but to command and his will is done; nothing can limit his saving action. _

 

"This is the worst thing that could happen," Brett hissed as they approached their 5th door of the day. Trevor merely smiled and nodded.

 

"All suffering is good in the eyes of God, Father Hundley." Brett just rolled his eyes.  _ God, this is ridiculous _ , he thought to himself, as he watched Trevor walk slowly up the path to this mansion of a house. He-they both looked bizarre. Trevor's hair was styled back, which was weird anyway, but he convinced Brett to let him wear his red sunglasses. Brett didn't look any better, the outfit he had one was for someone probably a size smaller than him so he looked like some kind of bodybuilder priest. They reach the porch of the house and knock. "C'mon Brett, try at least a little bit to get into it." Trevor pleads, and Brett takes a deep breath.

 

"No," he answers as the door opens to a middle-aged white woman, wine glass in hand.

 

"Good afternoon ma'am," Trevor begins, his voice happy and upbeat. "My name is Brother Schmidty, and this is Father Hundley."

The woman leans across her doorframe, and the pair watches uncomfortably as she slowly looks them up and down.

 

"Father," she says with a smirk and a slow eyebrow raise. Brett rolls his eyes, while Trevor tries to stifle his laughter. She tears her eyes off and looks back at Trevor. "What can I help you with today?" She shifts to the other side of the door, trying not so subtly to catch Brett's eye. Trevor stands there silently, realizing that they didn't really have a solid plan of what they were supposed to be doing. Most of the doors they had knocked on had either been slammed in their face or never opened.

 

"Well ma'am, the Father and I are trying to raise money for...for, um," Trevor stumbles, and Brett steps in to help.

 

"We hold an annual drive at our parish to help out the homeless..." Brett pauses, and Trevor steps back in.

 

"Yes, that's it. We are raising money to help out the homeless. This year, we've had fewer people attending church, so we decided that we should get the community involved, you know?" The woman nods, not really listening.

 

"Sure dear, how much do you want?" Trevor looks over at Brett, and Brett smiles.

 

"Well ma'am," Brett addresses the woman.

 

"Please Father," she smiles. "Call me Susan."  _ Of fucking course, _ Brett thinks but just smiles.

 

"Susan, we will only accept what you are willing to give up to the Lord," Brett looks serious now, his eyebrows scrunched together. "The Lord is all-seeing, and will reward those that are good and generous in this life." Brett closes his eyes and smiles, giving Susan a little nod. Susan seems to break a little bit, her smile cracking. She sighs dramatically, turning to go back in the house.

 

"Well, it seems that I left my wallet in my bedroom. Would you care to join me to look for it?" She looks over her shoulder. Brett grimaces at her.

 

"I'm good Susan, thank you." The woman huffs and leaves, leaving the door wide open. When they judge that she's out of earshot, Trevor leans over to Brett.

 

"Wow, she was really trying to come on to you," Trevor smirks, which earns him a punch to the shoulder. Brett then laughs.

 

"First time I would say that I'm happy at least pretending to be a priest." Brett spits, and Trevor laughs. Just as suddenly he stops, staring into the house. Brett follows his eyes to a picture hanging on the wall. It shows Susan standing at what looks to be a barbeque, drink in hand, with her other arm around a very familiar bald man. He may have been dressed down in that picture, but it was definitely the same person.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me," Brett whispers. "That's her fucking husband?" Trevor was sweating, his eyes wide with something like fear. Susan appeared again in the doorway, and Brett gave her a smile, knowing that Trevor wouldn't be speaking.

 

"Susan," he said, injecting a strange smoothness into his voice. "I noticed, when you left, that picture on the wall," Brett pointed behind her and she turned. "I believe that I know that man from somewhere, and my brother and I were trying to place him. Is he your...?" Brett raised his eyebrows, and Susan laughed.

 

"No, no, no, no!" She laughed. "That's not my husband," she emphasizes the word. "That's my neighbor. He came to the barbeque last year and brought the best chicken salad I've ever had. He's quite a nice man." Brett pretended to think about that, nodding.

 

"Well, maybe I've seen him at church?" Susan nodded.

 

"He does seem like a devoted man," she says, making a strange motion with her hand.  _ Married _ , she mouths, and Brett fake smiles. By now, Trevor seems to compose himself enough to talk to Susan.

 

"Thank you very much ma'am, but I believe that we should be leav-" Brett took a hold of Trevor's arm.

 

"Thank you very much, Susan," Brett smiles. "May God smile down upon you." Susan blushes and with that, hands Brett an envelope of...something. Brett takes it and brings his hands together in prayer, looking up to the sky. Finally, they turn from the house an walk down the path.

 

"Wow," Trevor, laughed. "That was, uh, something." Brett unlocked their car and got in the driver's seat, opening the envelope.

 

"Holy shit. Look at this," he flashes the envelope to Trevor, who's squeezing into the passenger seat. Inside the envelope is a wad of probably $500. Trevor looks wide-eyed at Brett.

 

"Dude, I kinda feel bad for taking this," Trevor complains and Brett starts the car, looking out over the dashboard at the next house.

"Poor lady had it coming for her," Brett answers, and they drive off to their next house, where apparently, their man was hiding. Trevor sighs, slumping back into his seat. As they pull up to the next driveway, Brett pulls his handgun out of the backseat, hiding it in his back pocket.

 

"Are you ready for this?" He turns to Trevor, who nods silently, his face solemn.

 

"Let's go get that son of a bitch."

 


	3. Judges 15:7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Lord works in mysterious ways, but Brett and Trevor and trying to work with him."
> 
> With new information, Brett and Trevor are finally able to locate their missing man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! Sorry this chapter is so short, I had to split the story somewhere and this chunk fit. The next chapter is the longest!

_ “If this is how you act, I will not stop until I have taken revenge on you.” _

 

The house seems dark, and as they walk up, Brett starts to get worried that there maybe wasn't anyone home. But as they knock on the door, they are greeted by a rude:

 

"I'm not giving you God-loving assholes any money."

 

"Sir," Brett said, raising his voice slightly. "We aren't here for your money." Suddenly the door opens. A bald man, standing a little taller than Brett stood in the doorway. He has a pair of dark glasses and is smoking a cigar. Brett hears Trevor's sharp intake of breath and knows the same thing: this was definitely him.

 

"What the fuck do you want then?" he asked, looking over his sunglasses at them.

 

"We want for nothing," Trevor said, his voice shaking. "God provides all for us. We are here to give you a gift."

 

"Oh yeah, what the hell could that be?" the man asks, and with his attention on Trevor, Brett swings a right hook, knocking the man down. The man was on all fours, cursing and holding his hand to his nose as blood started to flow. As he starts to get up, Brett draws his gun.

 

"Don't try. We would like you alive." The man looks down the barrel of the gun, eyeing up Brett and making side glances at Trevor.

 

"Who the fuck are you people?" The man coughs out, and Brett smiles, but there's no warmth there.

 

"We're your deliverance," and with that, Brett pistol whips the man in the side of the head, knocking him out. He hits the ground with a thud, and Trevor lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. They both stand there for a moment before Brett kneels down and starts to lift the man up.

 

"Get his other arm," he orders Trevor, who leans down and puts the man's arm around his neck so that they're both supporting him. His head rolls from side to side, and Trevor picks up his sunglasses and places them on the man's head. "Let's try and get him in the car without anyone noticing." Trevor nods in agreement, and they look both ways before making a break for the car. Brett fumbles for his keys and manages to unlock the car, and they shove the man in the backseat. Trevor jumps in, and Brett slides into the driver's side. "Make sure to cover his head and tie his hands Trev," Brett warns, and Trevor leans into the back seat to put a bag over the man's head and zip-tie his hands. They drive off, and Brett cracks a smile.  _ Maybe this will go as smoothly as they hoped. _

 

\---

 

It's dark by the time they get back to their warehouse, and Lindsay greets them at the door. Well, they didn't realize it was Lindsay at first. As they had approached the gate, a woman dressed in a nun's habit greeted them, head bowed. Brett had rolled down the window.

 

"Excuse me, I think tha-"

 

"It's me ya idiot," Lindsay laughed, and Brett looked at her confused.

 

"You'll see inside," she said ominously, and Brett rolled his eyes before parking.

 

The two follow Lindsay through the dark warehouse. Candles were lit everywhere. Two sections of chairs had been set up, all facing some kind of altar, and a spotlight was illuminating the area. The altar had a few candles and a cross on it, and off to the side was Trevor's synthesizer.

 

"What is this all about?" Brett asks, turning to face Lindsay, who smiles.

 

"I know you are one for dramatics," she says waving her hands, gesturing to the set-up. "So we decided that this might be a cool set for you two when you got back." She looked to Brett for confirmation, who smiled.

 

"You know me too well." He pats her shoulder. "Trevor! Bring our guest in! We're having a special sermon tonight!"

 


	4. Job 42:6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Lord works in mysterious ways, but Brett and Trevor and trying to work with him."
> 
> With their man captured, Brett and Trevor are finally able to do what they do best: put on a show.

_Therefore I disown what I have said, and repent in dust and ashes._

 

_ This is not how he was imagining this night was going to go.  _ The last thing he could remember was that priest pointing that gun at him. Not like it was the strangest thing that had ever happened to him, but it was definitely up there. He opens his eyes now, but everything was black. He tries to blink a few times, but it's still black. There's something covering his mouth as well, preventing him from speaking. His hearing is also coming back, and as it does, he starts to hear someone talking. No, not talking. Preaching. The cadence, the pauses, the way his voice rises and falls. He's preaching.

"Love thy neighbor, as one loves thyself.

But what does the Lord say to do when thy neighbor is cruel and punishing?

If thy neighbor is murderous and lying?

If thy neighbor is a cheater and a crook?

Why then, should we love our neighbor?"

The man wiggles, trying to see how loose they tied him, and is discouraged to discover that he's actually zip-tied pretty tight.

"If you do not forgive others, neither will the Father forgive your transgressions. Only the Father can forgive your transgressions.

Bring your evil deeds to the Lord, and he will forgive you. For there is forgiveness in the Lord."

He's in a chair, that much he can figure out. One hand is zip-tied to the back rungs of the chair, and his other hand seems to be zip-tied to...something, but his hand is spread, and he can't move his fingers or retract his hands. This makes his worried.

"But in this house, this house. This house holds no sympathy for the sinner. In this house, He will condemn the sinner.

We deal with those sinners as God dealt with those that disobeyed him. We gather here tonight to find forgiveness. To bring together this family.

We gather here to punish the sinner."

He's really worried now.  _ Who the fuck are these people? _ He can recognize the voice now, it was the shorter man that had hit him with the gun. He can also hear now some kind of organ, playing in time with the man's sermon.

"Bring forth the lamb."

And with that, the bag on his head rips off, and a bright light floods his eyes, forcing him to close them. When his eyes finally he adjusts he thinks  _ God, I'm in deep shit _ , as he is finally able to look around him. He's at the front of this...church, but it's barely one and the priest is standing off to his left. There are two nuns sitting in the front row on the right side, and two men sitting on the left. They looked ragged, their faces cut up and one is sitting next to a pair of crutches. But their faces looks angry as they stare at him. He catches out of the corner of his eye the second priest that he had seen earlier, the blonde one. He was sitting in the corner playing a song on a keyboard. Suddenly, he remembered the words that were spoken to uncover him.  _ The lamb. _

\--

"Brother Trevor, let us pray for a moment in silence," Brett said, closing his eyes and trying to hold back a smile. He was enjoying this way too much. "Now," he said after a moment, opening his eyes. "Sister Anna, Sister Lindsay, please bring forth his salvation." Anna and Lindsay stand, holding two boxes. He hears the man behind him wiggling and trying to say something but ignores it. He opens the boxes and brings out a hammer and nails. Anna and Lindsay return to their seats. The man is wide-eyed, and Trevor kicks up the music. He turns back to his parish.

"For in the eyes of the Lord, we are all great. But we must admit and abolish those sins that we commit." Brett turns back to the man, hardly containing his smile. He rips the tape of the man's mouth, who takes a deep breath, glaring at Brett. But there's fear in the man's eyes.

"What do you want from me," he whispers, but Brett ignores him.

"Through pain, reconciliation is achieved," Bretts says, and his crew gives a loud  _ Amen _ . "Repent."

"What?' the man says, but Brett doesn't answer, instead, driving a nail into the man's thumb. He screams, in both shock and pain, tears forming in his eyes. "What the fuck?!" he screams, but Brett once again ignores him.

"By suffering, forgiveness is found," Brett says over the man's yelling, and the crowd says even louder,  _ Amen _ , getting more worked up. He turns to the man in the chair. "Repent."

"Why are you fucking doing this?!" the man screams, his whole body shaking. Instead of answering Brett just smiles and drives another nail into his pointer finger. The man just screams, and Aleks and James in the front row begin to yell and laugh.

"Amid torment, demons are exorcised," Brett yells over the man's crying and screaming.  _ Amen _ ! the people echo.

"Fuck you! Fuck you all!" He screams, but there's definitely fear in his voice now, his breath is shaky and as Brett turns around, he tries feebly to wiggle away. The blood coats the wooden board his hand is nailed to, and even that slipperiness can't help him get out.

"Repent." Brett simply stares at him, a wide smile on his face. The music rises, and the man tries to be brave.

"Fuck you," he says again, spitting in Brett's face. Brett nods his head and smiles, grabbing the man’s hand and driving a nail deep through the man's middle finger. Screams once again fill the warehouse, and Trevor tries to match with a chord. James hoots and hollers and Aleks laughs. The man's breathing is shakier, and his face is streaming with tears. "Please," he starts to bargain. "Please, I can give you money," he says, whispering at Brett. Finally, Brett acknowledges him.

"The Church of Taurus has no such need for funds from a sinner." Lindsay laughs and Brett smiles at her with a  _ Like that? _ look. Brett's hands are bloody, and he's holding a hammer in one hand and two nails in the other, and as he turns back to his congregation, he spreads his arms wide. He yells out, "In the name of sacrifice, punishment is forgotten!" and his followers match his enthusiasm.  _ Amen! _ The man has stopped screaming but has replaced that with full-on crying.

"Please," he bawls. "Please stop." Brett leans down, getting close to his face and breathes.

"Repent." The man looks out to meet his eyes and Brett stands back up, hammering a nail right through his ring finger. The man is screaming in a primal craze, shaking the chair back and forth, head rocking. The blood is flowing freely from his hand, and it drips like candle wax onto the floor. Brett yells once again over his screaming, Trevor rising in volume to match.

"With blood, sin is abolished." The congregation yells back, _ Amen.  _ The man is full-on terrified now, and as Brett turns back to him he pleads again, trying to make the next nail stop.

"What do you want," the man cried, and Brett answered:

"Repent."

And with one final blow, Brett nails the man's pinky to the board and the group erupts in joyous yelling, matching the man's horrified screams. Suddenly the man seems to have a stroke of clarity and stops screaming.

"Wait," chokes out. "Wait, wait, wait," he pleads, his eyes shut and his forehead wrinkled in pain. Brett pauses and signals to Trevor, who turns down his music but still plays dramatically. The energy of the people behind him is palpable, and Brett feeds off of it. 

"And who are we?" Brett smiles, swinging his hammer back and forth like a pendulum.

"You're those people from the bar, the ones that were trying to make that deal, trying to cut into my territory." He pauses. "The one that I blew up." Brett can tell that the man wants to gloat about that, but he's in too much pain.

"Bingo," Brett whispers and turns back to the people. "The Lord works in mysterious ways, and those that suffer in his ranks suffer justly in the name of God." As he speaks, Brett walks up the aisle, stopping once and a while to nod to people or put a hand on a shoulder in condolence. "For those that follow the path and ministry of Christ are those that will be welcoming in the Kingdom of God." Brett walks back to the front, walking straight up to the man, and kneels in front of him, dipping his fingers in the man's blood. "In the name of the Father, Son and the Holy Spirit I send back to you your Son." Brett makes the sign of the cross, first in front of himself, then marking the man with his own blood.

"May God have mercy on your soul." Brett pulls out his handgun and points it at the man's forehead. The congregation yells  _ Amen _ , and Brett pulls the trigger, the shot echoing throughout the warehouse. Brett turns back to his crew, blood splattering his face and smiles. They all return the look, laughing and joking.

"Thank you very much to everyone that attended service today. There are coffee and donuts in the lobby for everyone." Brett says, and Trevor plays one last chord. Everyone stands up, and Brett helps Aleks and James make their way out of their makeshift church.

Trevor walks past the man, and glances back and takes one last look. The man's tied to the chair, one hand nailed to a board, his head rolled back, and blood surrounding the whole scene. In the background, the altar with the cross still has a lit candle, and Trevor blows it out before finally turns up the aisle to join the rest of the crew.

"Hallelujah."

 

 


End file.
